I think I'm being stalked
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: What happens when the most popular characters are being stalked by something.. The first 2 chapters aren't very funny.. but it will be later on.. ^_^ Chapter 5 is up, But I don't think it's good.. ^_^;;
1. Sasuke Day 1: How it started

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
----------  
  
Uchiha Sasuke  
  
Day 1  
  
----------  
  
Sasuke is training alone in a dark forest... While he is training.. He heards something in the bushes...  
  
"Huh?" Sasuke turns around and throws 2 shurikens at the bushes, "Show yourself!"  
  
All he hears are the faint chirping of crickets  
  
"Hmm.. probably just a squrriel"  
  
Sasuke stops training knowing he used a lot of charka and starts to walk towards home.  
  
As he walks he hears faint footsteps as if something was following him, he turns around  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
He continues to walk again only to hear the faint footsteps again, he stops and turns around  
  
"Show yourself!" Sasuke is getting ticked off  
  
Sasuke continues to walk but hears the footsteps again, so he starts to walk faster..  
  
The Footsteps are also approaching faster and louder...  
  
Sasuke is slightly freaked out and starts to run..  
  
The footsteps are running coming closer and closer..  
  
Sasuke stops and turns around.  
  
"Stay away from me!!! Leave me alone!!!" He shouts out towards the forest.. but no one is there..  
  
Sasuke arrives infront of Ichiraku's Noodle Bar where Iruka and Naruto are..  
  
Sasuke is panting...  
  
"Hey hey, are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto says   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Hmm.." Naruto turns to Iruka, "Hey hey, can he come eat with us?"  
  
"Uh.. okay, Sasuke-kun , you can come join us.." Iruka says   
  
"No thanks..."  
  
"Hmph.." Naruto then thinks *Why does he have to act cool all the time..*  
  
Sasuke walks off  
  
"Excuse me, Iruka-sensei, I've gotta settle something..."  
  
Naruto then goes to follow Sasuke  
  
"hmm.. Hey wait.. Naruto you said you were going to chip in this time!!!" Iruka is about to run after him..  
  
"Hey.. Your bill.." A slightly angry cook says..  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Sasuke feels someone's hand on his shoulder, Sasuke-kun grabs his kunai and is about to attack.....  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Naruto? What do you think you are doing!"  
  
"Why won't you eat with us!" Naruto then folds his arms "Or are you too good for us!"  
  
"I'm not trying to offend you, I just wanna be alone right now!"  
  
Sasuke-kun starts to walk off again  
  
"Grrr.. stupid Sasuke" Naruto says  
  
---That night...---  
  
Sasuke is preparing for bed  
  
"Yawn.." Sasuke is very tired being stalked isn't the easiest thing to do..  
  
All of the sudden he hears a scrape at the door..  
  
"Huh!? Hmm maybe it's just a tree.." Sasuke then remebers there is no tree near the door..  
  
The scraping stops for a moment but continues again..  
  
"Okay.. Just remember stay on your guard..."  
  
Sasuke sits up  
  
"No matter what..."  
  
The scraping stops every 5 mins and then continues, until 3 am..  
  
Sasuke can't fall alseep because of the fear of a stalker..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Sasuke Day 2: This cold feeling

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto  
  
----------  
  
Uchiha Sasuke  
  
Day 2  
  
----------  
  
Sasuke got out over bed but only got atleast 3 hours of sleep..  
  
Heavy bags hang from under his eyes as he prepares for a meeting with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi..  
  
"So..tired.."  
  
After preparing for the morning he walks slowly toward the ninja academy  
  
"Akamaru! Akamaru!"   
  
Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are looking for Akamaru  
  
"Huh? Heheheh Sasuke you look like you haven't slept at all!!" Kiba  
  
"Shut up.."  
  
"Hmph.. Anyways have you seen Akamaru?"  
  
"No.."  
  
Shino's bee comes back  
  
"Tell me.."  
  
"What is it Shino?" Kiba turns to Shino  
  
"Alright" The bee flies off "No luck"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
Sasuke walks slowy past them  
  
Naruto was trying to follow him but lost him in the crowd...  
  
"Hey hey Hinata have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked..  
  
"Huh?" Hinata starts to blush, "Sasuke-kun went that way, Naruto-kun.." she pointed in the direction Sasuke was in  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Huh?" Hinata starts to blush even more  
  
Sasuke arrives almost late..  
  
"Sasuke-kun you're finally here!!" Sakura-chan said  
  
"Hm.."  
  
Sasuke feels someone's hand on his shoulder, he turns and punches whoever it was  
  
Naruto goes flying  
  
"Ow! Sasuke! Why did you do that!!!  
  
"Sasuke-kun..."   
  
*Why is he acting so weird...* Sakura thought  
  
"Naruto don't do that!" Sasuke shouted  
  
"Well you didn't have to punch me!!"  
  
"You guys stop fighting!" Sakura said  
  
"Hmph he's the one who started it.." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke  
  
Naruto was going to run up to him and punch him when Kakashi held him back  
  
"Let go!! I wanna settle it!"  
  
----After the Meeting----  
  
Sasuke went to the forest again to train..  
  
"Hmph... there is no stalker.. Just my imagnation..."  
  
Just then Sasuke hears a rustle in the bushes  
  
"huh?!"  
  
Sasuke is getting a litttle freaked  
  
"What do you want!"   
  
Sasuke shifts his eyes   
  
"Who's there?! Naruto?! Sakura?!...."  
  
(I don't remember Sasuke ever call Kakashi : Sensei or Kakashi-san... or whatever...)  
  
Sasuke runs into a clearing, but he sees in the darkness of the trees 2 glowing eyes ..  
  
"ah!"  
  
Sasuke starts to run again  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Sasuke jumps into a stream  
  
*I hope whatever it is it can't swim...*  
  
He hears a splash  
  
*Oh no it must have jumped into the water...*  
  
Sasuke swims as far as he could hold his breath, the water was cold and he didn't know how long he could..  
  
*what should I do..*  
  
Sasuke breaks through the surface gasping for air  
  
"Kinda cold for a swim eh, Sasuke-kun..." Kakashi said  
  
"Huh? Are you the one stalking me?!" Sasuke said glaring at him  
  
"No.." Kakashi said as he flips the page of his book  
  
"Hmph.."  
  
Sasuke get out of the water and sits on the cool green grass, a slight breeze was flowing making him feel cold...  
  
"Just what were you doing extactly, Sasuke..." Kakashi said..  
  
"I was just training..."  
  
"...And you train in the water?"  
  
"No.. I was being..."  
  
"Being what?"  
  
"..Stalked..."  
  
"Tsk Tsk tsk.. don't you remember me tell you to always be on gaurd..."  
  
"This doesn't really consern you..."  
  
Sasuke walks off his clothes were damp and he was getting colder...  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura had spotted Sasuke  
  
"huh?" Sasuke stopped  
  
"Sasuke are you feeling okay? This morning it looked like you didn't get sleep.."  
  
Sakura noticed his clothes were damp and he had a paranoid, cold look..  
  
"Sasuke-kun..."  
  
"what.."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Sasuke turns and walk away..  
  
"Sasuke-kun... I'm woried for you..." Sakura wanted to follow him but her feet would budge.. (how sweet..) 


	3. Sasuke Day 3: Not what it seems

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto..  
  
----------  
  
Uchiha Sasuke  
  
Day 3  
  
----------  
  
Sasuke tried to get sleep after he talked to Sakura, but it was no use.. He was paranoid..  
  
"What's with me.. Why am I so paranoid.. as if.. as if I'm facing death.."  
  
His hands shaked as he tries to get out of bed..  
  
*The simplist answer is the best.. but what is it...* Sasuke thought to himself..  
  
Sasuke walked out of the door.. Thinking what would it be.. if the stalker actually got him  
  
"No..I can't die yet.."  
  
He calmly walked down the street, still shaken, but it was not shown..  
  
"HI SASUKE!"   
  
Naruto had surprised him  
  
Sasuke automatically kicked him hard  
  
"Ow... What was that for.."  
  
"Naruto! Again! Stop that!"  
  
"What I just said 'hi'!"   
  
Naruto tried to get to his feet...  
  
"You are acting like a scared little puppy!" Naruto shouted  
  
"Puppy.." Sasuke had just figured it out "..or more like a dog.."  
  
Sasuke ran off to find Kiba  
  
"Huh?" Naruto blinked twice in confusion  
  
"Kiba!" Sasuke was running towards him  
  
"Sasuke, what do you want this early in the morning..."  
  
"Your dog.. your dog has been scaring the heck outta me! You better find him or..!" Kiba inturupped him..  
  
"Akamaru isn't lost anymore.. We found him after you and Naruto passed us, he was following Naruto.."  
  
"But that means.." Sasuke's eyes widen in a terribe fear "..it wasn't Akamaru? It's still out there..."  
  
"Hmm? Sasuke? You okay?" Kiba asked  
  
Sasuke fell to his knees, "It's still out there.. It's out to get me still.."  
  
"Hmm? Umm.. I'm gonna leave...."   
  
Kiba and Akamaru left slowly  
  
Sakura and Naruto ran over to him..  
  
"Sasuke-kun... are you okay.."  
  
Sasuke kept saying the same things over and over again...  
  
"Sasuke-kun.. what' wrong... we can help..."  
  
Still he kept saying the same things.. He was trumatized...  
  
"Sasuke-kun.. Tell us.."  
  
"Sasuke!!!!!!!" Naruto said then was about to hit him in the head  
  
"Naruto! Sasuke-kun is trumatized, don't you get it!"  
  
"It's out there..." Sasuke was as if he was in a trance..  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Wake up!!" Sakura was shaking him back and forth almost bursting into tears  
  
"Sakura-chan.." Naruto knew there was something wrong with Sasuke, besides him always hitting him..  
  
He could the faint voices of his friends shouting out to him.. But he could only remember the eyes he saw before..  
  
Sasuke thought to himself *Wake up! You have to wake up! One thing can't have scared you that much!!*  
  
His eyes were open but his mind was enclosed thinking of the stalker...  
  
"Sakura-chan... Help him onto my back.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sensei must know something.."  
  
"Naruto.. that's so.. unselfish..."  
  
"Huh?! Hm.."  
  
Sakura helped get Sasuke onto Naruto's back and ran towards the academy  
  
*WAKE UP!!!! You've got to!! Get a hold of yourself! WAKE UP!!!!* Sasuke thought over and over  
  
Naruto had arrived at the academy and almost collaped  
  
"We... Are.. Here..." Naruto was gasping for air and dripping in sweat " I'll find Sensei... You stay here with him.."  
  
*Wake up!!!!!*  
  
Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widen, his pupils shrunk but he woke up..  
  
He started to gasp for air as if he was under water for days...  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged him almost bursting in tears again  
  
"Sakura.. that hurts....."  
  
Kakashi had come into the room with Naruto dragging him  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto said as if Sasuke was gone for years  
  
"Hmm... He woke up eh.." Kakashi said..  
  
Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead to the end of his chin.. He still couldn't get the image out of his head... 


	4. Day 4: Is the Stalker gone?

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto  
  
----------  
  
Uchiha Sasuke  
  
Day 4  
  
----------  
  
"Okay so you got it?" Kakashi says  
  
"Okay" Sakura says  
  
"Uh-huh.." Sasuke says  
  
"Umm can you repeat it..."  
  
Kakashi sighed "Okay once more! At 3:00 pm we will meet in the forest, where Sasuke-kun trains...."  
  
"uh -huh, uh-huh.."  
  
"....Then the three of us will hide and Sasuke will confront his fear..."  
  
"Okay..."   
  
---That day at 3:30 pm---  
  
"Oh my... He's even later in the afternoon!" Sakura said ticked off  
  
Sasuke sighed "We will never find out who the stalker is at this rate..."  
  
A cold chill went up Sasuke's back  
  
"ah..."  
  
"Huh? Are you okay Sasuke-kun.."  
  
"Huh? Oh fine.. just had this.. weird feeling...."  
  
"Oh... Now I'm getting a little scared.. with all this stalker talk.." Sakura said with a slightly frightened look  
  
"Heheh.. you don't have to worry Sakura-chan, heh" Naruto said trying to be cool, but frightened like a mouse connered by a cat..  
  
*Naruto is trying to be cool again... how pathectic..* Sakura thought  
  
*Baka...* Sasuke thought..  
  
Sasuke felt a cold, damp hand placed on his shoulder  
  
Sasuke freaked out and was going to attack with his kunai  
  
It was just Kakashi, he obviously blocked the attack..  
  
"You use your kunai on you enemies not on your teacher, Sasuke-kun" Kakashi said  
  
"You're late again..." Sakura said  
  
"Oh, yeah.. Just a while ago I saw.." Kakashi was interupped by Sakura  
  
"Yeah yeah... whatever.."   
  
"Let's continue with the plan..." Kakashi said "Naruto you go in that area.."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Sakura you go there and I'll go there..."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"I'll go over there.. and Sasuke you do your noraml training.. Don't forget you have to be able to see him.."  
  
"Alright!" The 3 of them said  
  
Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto go off to their places while Sasuke trains...  
  
Kakashi on the head piece "Sakura you can see him?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Naruto can you see him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
The wind started up again blowing leave and whistling through the trees  
  
Sasuke got that chill again  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes but it wasn't by the wind..  
  
"It's here..." Sasuke whisphered  
  
"Okay, everone be on your guard" Kakashi said...  
  
Whatever it was jumped out of the bushes..  
  
"Ahh! what?" Sasuke was slightly confused..  
  
"What?" Naruto said  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said  
  
"Heh.."  
  
'It' was a cat, and it was bushing up Sasuke's leg and purring  
  
All of them jumped down to Sasuke  
  
"HAHAHA! SASUKE WAS AFRAID OF A CAT!" Naruto pointed and laughed  
  
"Shut up!" And with that remark Sasuke puched Naruto in the face  
  
"Ahh!" Naruto went flying with a huge red mark on is face  
  
"So it was just a cat?" Sakura asked Kakashi  
  
"Well.. Maybe.."  
  
"I don't think so.. Some things don't add up.." Sasuke said  
  
"Well what do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked  
  
"When I jumped into the water.. it followed me.. I heard in go in the water.."  
  
"Well it's possible something got knocked in.. and it explains the scratching and eyes you saw and heard.." Sakura said..  
  
"But I heard loud footsteps.. Cat footsteps are soft..."  
  
"Well it could have been.. the echo of your own footsteps...." Kakashi suggested...  
  
"Hmmm.. it just doesn't seem reasonable.." Sasuke said  
  
"Don't worry about it.. it was just your imaganation..." Kakashi said trying to humour him...  
  
"Hmm.. maybe.." Sasuke said  
  
*I don't think it was my imaganation.. I really think someone is after me.. Now I think they changed targets..*  
  
"Hey shouldn't we helped Naruto?" Sakura asked  
  
"Nah, he'll get up on his own.." Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask.. 


	5. The Stalkers Talk

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
----------  
  
The stalkers... O_o  
  
----------  
  
"Did you get the him?"  
  
"No.. They had a Jounin with them.."  
  
"You should do a lot better though.. Hmph.. get Stalker 1534"  
  
"But 1534 has the 'B.L.A.H' (Baka, Lazy, Assassin, Habit. Heheh!)"  
  
"I don't care.."  
  
"Okay then.."  
  
"Hmmmm the next target will be...."  
  
----------  
  
"Thank You, Iruka Sensei!" The #1 Hyperactive Ninja said  
  
"Naruto don't talk with your mouth full!" Sakura shouted  
  
Naruto finishes chewing   
  
"Eww... Can't you chew quieter Naruto!"  
  
"What? Sakura-chan, I'm hungry..."  
  
"Doesn't mean that you have to chew like a pig!"  
  
"Hm.. I think they mean thank you for treating us to dinner Iruka-sensei.." Sasuke said trying to talk pass Naruto and Sakura's fight..  
  
"Don't forget Kakashi-san said he would pay half.." Iruka said   
  
"Heheh, don't worry I will.." Kakashi said just as he finished... eating?  
  
(Oh no that question again!!! [Can Kakashi eat, he never takes off his mask.. well to my knowlegde he doesn't...])  
  
---AfterWards---  
  
Sasuke walks home  
  
Iruka and Naruto walk home together  
  
Sakura walks home a little frightened but not shown  
  
Kakashi walks home with his book in his hands...  
  
-----  
  
"Okay Naruto I have to go now.."  
  
"Okay, bye Iruka Sensei!"  
  
Naruto and Iruka go their seperate ways  
  
Naruto walks calmly thinking about ramen "Mmmmm I wish I had more ramen.. Huh?"  
  
He spots a girl  
  
"Hey hey what are you doing out late?" He asked her  
  
She turned around, she was about his age, black hair, blue eyes and seemed so innocent  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I'm on a mission!" She says  
  
"Uh.."  
  
Naruto gazed to the floor and noticed her forehead protector around her ankle, He look up  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"I was wondering if you can help me"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh.." Naruto snapped out "Umm.. Okay how?"  
  
"Direct me to the monument please!"  
  
Naruto points to the monument still looking at her..  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Naruto shakes his head  
  
"Why are you looking at me as if I had 2 heads?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing! Got to go!"  
  
Naruto runs off  
  
"Hey wait!"  
  
Naruto ran all the way home  
  
"Whew!"  
  
Naruto was preparing for bed  
  
*who was she...*  
  
As he went to sleep he dreamed of ramen cups dancing in his head 


	6. Naruto Day 1: That girl

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto..  
  
----------  
  
Uzumaki Naruto  
  
Day 1  
  
----------  
  
Naruto wakes up to the bright light of the sun, Naruto yawns and stretched.  
  
"Hmmm... " As naruto looks at the calender " Y E S ! ! My birthday!!"  
  
Naruto eats his ramen as usual and heads out to see if he would get anything special today  
  
He walks down the street in a normal fashion   
  
Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Ah!" He turned around "Hinata-chan?"  
  
She started to blush "Um.. Naruto-kun.. Here..."   
  
Hinata gave Naruto a box wrapped with ramen styled wrapping paper with a red ribbon..  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hinata started to overly blush  
  
"Well.. since it's your birthday... I thought.. I thought... I would give.. you a present...."  
  
"Oh.." He started to open it "YES! Ramen!"  
  
(Such a nice present, ne?)  
  
"I'm glad you like it Naruto-kun..."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Hinata blushes  
  
"Hey! Naruto!" Kakashi had shouted out to him  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!"  
  
"Come here we are gonna give you something!"  
  
"Okay! Bye Hinata-chan!"  
  
"Bye Naruto-kun.."  
  
He walked over to Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura  
  
"what what what!!"  
  
They all hand him their gifts  
  
He opens one, then another, and then the last one  
  
"YAY! RAMEN CUPS!!"  
  
Everyone was surprised yet not surprised they gave him the same thing  
  
Naruto dances like a crazy idiot so happy  
  
"And since it's your birthday Naruto, I'll treat you to ramen again!" Iruka said with a cheerful look  
  
Naruto feels someone's hand on his shoulder again  
  
"Ah!"   
  
"Hi again!"  
  
"Huh? You? What? How?" Naruto was suprised to see her again  
  
"You forgot Why, when, who, and how many!" She laughed   
  
"what are you doind here!!"  
  
"We weren't properly introduced!"  
  
"Huh? Well okay... I'm Uzumaki Naruto and keep in mind I'm going to be the next Hokage!!"  
  
"Uhh.. I see you are hyper... and.. who are him, her, him, and him..."  
  
"I'm Haruno Sakura!"  
  
"Hatake Kakashi.." Kakashi is obviously is reading Come Come Paradise ^_-  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke.."  
  
"And I'm..Umino Iruka"   
  
"And you are....." Naruto said  
  
"I'm ...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
----------  
  
I Love cliffhangers!! ^_- 


	7. Naruto Day 2: 'Isn't he cute'

Mikomi: HEY! I'M FINALLY UPDATING! I just had an evil thought for Sakura (I'm sooo evil). So I wanna get Naruto's 'Stalker' over with! Oh no..! Why do I keep spoiling!!  
  
---  
  
Umazuki Naruto  
  
Day 2  
  
---  
  
"I'm...!" Her watch starts to beep "...Late for my mission! SEE YA! Bye Naruto.."  
  
Naruto was confused a little, there was something a little to weird about her..  
  
Sasuke hit him on the head "Stop staring at her.. We have missions to do.."  
  
Naruto is rubbing head. "Why do I have to do missions on my birthday.. Why can't I just watch like Kakashi-sensei does..?"  
  
"Fine why don't you take of the day off too.. go home relax.." Kakashi said sarcasticaly  
  
"Really!" Naruto asked, unknowing that he'll have to do the trainning planned twice.  
  
"No.. Baka.. He was being sarcastic.." Sasuke said.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
-----  
  
After running with 20 bricks, around the trainning area 30 times. It can take you out.. Especially since if you drop one brick you have do 10 more laps, and if you stopped you have to hold another 10 bricks.   
  
"Stupid Kakashi.." Naruto heard footsteps behind him.. "Huh..? It's that girl again.."  
  
"Hi Naruto!"  
  
"ne..? Hi.. Um.. shouldn't you go home..?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Naruto continued to walk well he was actually dragging his feet.  
  
She followed.  
  
Naruto was a little annoyed, he tried to run, but he ran to much it was hard to, and fell.  
  
"Aw.. poor Naruto.." She ran up to him and tried to help him up.. "are you okay..?  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Naruto got up and continued to drag his feet.  
  
SHe followed again.  
  
"argh.. Stop following me!!"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
He walked faster or atleast tried to.  
  
She walked faster also.  
  
"AH!!" Naruto tried to run again, but failed to.  
  
"Hehheh Silly Naruto.." She walked over and helped him up.  
  
"Yeah thanks! But umm I live right there so.. BYE!" Naruto ran to his 'house..?' with any chakra he had left.  
  
"Huh..?"  
  
Naruto locked the door,"Whew... That girl is everywhere..."  
  
There was a knock at the door..  
  
Naruto was trembling like a jackhammer. He reached for the doorknob. Twisted the doorknob. Opened the door.  
  
"Hi Naruto!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto slamed the door.  
  
"Hmph.. Baka.."  
  
Naruto crawlled under a table and into one cornner.  
  
The door opened, he forgot to lock the door. He trembled, which made the table shake like crazy.  
  
"Where is he.. Naruto!!"  
  
"Hey over there.. That's table is shaking.."  
  
"AHHH!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Naruto screamed  
  
"Naruto..?" Sakura asked "Why are you under a table..?"  
  
"Baka..." Sasuke said.  
  
"What..? Where's that girl..?"  
  
"What girl..?" Sakura asked as she kicked away a pile of clothes closest to her.  
  
"The girl who was following me!!!"  
  
"What..?"  
  
"There was someone following me!!" Naruto tried to stand up but forgot he was under a table, "Ow.."  
  
"You're just being paranoid..."  
  
"Oh like the time when Sasuke thought he was being stalked" he laughed as he crawled out from under the table.  
  
"Shut up.." Sasuke punched him.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
A kunai flew passed Naruto head and hit the wall.  
  
"What the..!"  
  
The girl ran pass Sakura and Sasuke and hugged Naruto "Hi! Naruto-kun!!!"  
  
Sasuke and Sakura had the same 'who-is-she-and-why-is-she-hugging-Naruto' expression.  
  
"Help!" Naruto whimpered  
  
"Aw.. Isn't he cute!"  
  
"Help!" Naruto said louder  
  
"So!! Cute!!" She said hugging him tighter  
  
"Help!!" He screamed.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke still had a 'who-is-she-and-why-is-she-hugging-Naruto-and-did-she-just-said-he-was-cute?!' expression.  
  
---  
  
To be continued 


	8. Naruto Day 3: Her Name!

Mikomi: AH!! IT'S THE NARUTO-CRAZY GIRL!!! *pointing at HER*  
  
(I don't own Naruto)  
  
-----  
  
Umazuki Naruto  
  
Day 3  
  
-----  
  
Naruto was heading to the bridge, carefully moving through the streets hoping not to bumped into that girl. He so far hid behind a lampost, a fruitstand, a building, a dog, and a rock, he was almost at the bridge.  
  
"Hi Naruto-kun!!" she screamed into his ear  
  
"AH!!" Naruto screamed  
  
"You know I never gave you my name!" She just remembered  
  
"Well.. I don' really think it really ma-"  
  
"Matataki!"  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Matataki...My name..!"  
  
"Well.. Matataki.. Nice to see you.. Well.. See ya..!" Naruto ran away.  
  
"Hm..?"  
  
"Whew.. I think I lost her.." He said while he was running.  
  
"Lost who..?" She ask running beside him.  
  
"AH!! Stop doing that!!"  
  
"Stop doing what?"  
  
"ACK! Leave me alone!" Naruto ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Hm... Oh well.."  
  
@ the bridge  
  
"Whew.."  
  
"Naruto you're late..."  
  
*Poof* "Sorry, sorry.. I was helping a lady carry her bags to her apartment.."  
  
"Lair!!!"   
  
"Anyways.. Here Naruto.." Kakashi threw a scroll to Naruto.  
  
"What is it..?" He asked.  
  
*Poof* "HI NARUTO-KUUUUN!!" Matataki said hugging him.  
  
"AH!!!" Naruto screamed "Help! Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! Sasuke!"  
  
"I don't know. It's kinda cute.." Sakura said.  
  
"What! Sakura-chan!!!!"  
  
Everyone else disappeared.  
  
"Hey No! Come back!!"  
  
"So Naruto-kun! What'cha doing today..!"  
  
"Well... Umm.. I got to fix this thing... And if I don't fix it today.. This thing won't work tomarrow... so.. bye!"  
  
"NOPE! You're not getting awayt that easy!" She said tying him up.  
  
"Ahh!! Where are you taking me!!" He said struggling.  
  
"Oh don't worry!" she said dragging him off.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!! 


	9. Naruto Day 3 cont'd: being dragged off

Mikomi: Well well wellllll... Narutoo is being dragged off...  
  
Yameinna: Not surprising...  
  
Mikomi: Why are you here...  
  
Yameinna: I've come to kill you again...  
  
Mikomi: oh I seeeeee... I don't own Naruto *runs away*  
  
-----  
  
Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi arrive at the brigde...  
  
"Kakashi... You just had to get US to help move those boxes..."  
  
"Now Sasuke... That is known as a mission!"  
  
"Kakashi-sensei... Where's Naruto..? I thought you said he was here already..."  
  
"He was.. But he was dragged off.."  
  
"And you let him get dragged away because...?"  
  
"He seeemed happy.."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Or was that me.."  
  
Sweatdrops fell upon everyone's head...  
  
-----  
  
Matataki whistled while dragging Naruto off.  
  
"LET ME GO!!"  
  
"I would but.. No.."  
  
"Why are you doing this you.. you... STALKER!! That's what you are right!!"  
  
She stopped, "You don't understand... I don't honestly care for you but.."  
  
"But....?"  
  
"Orders are orders... I'm not going to kill you.. I just have to..."  
  
"Have to what...?"  
  
"Sorry I have to do this.." She gaged him and put a mask over his eyes so he couldn't see, for the moment "Sorry, deeply sorry.." She ran through the forest dragging him behind.. It was a bumpy ride.. reeeeeeeeeeeeal bumpy..  
  
Naruto mumbled somethings...  
  
"Trust me this will be all over soon..."  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----  
  
Who is the stalker! 


	10. Naruto Day 4: Paradise?

*On a Stage, curtains pull back*  
  
Mikomi: *spotlight* /on knees and crying/ How very sad.. My disk containing ALL of the Naruto fics is gone...!! All gone.. I haven't even got a chance to put it on the hard-drive or sumbit it...!! The world is so cruel!!  
  
Ya-chan: *off stage* Stop being overly dramatic... Your disk just has to be formatted..  
  
An-chan: Ya-san! You are so cruel!! Can't you see she's in distress..!! /stands beside, hand on Mikomi's shoulder, in the spotlight/ Well... We shall try and continue! /points off stage/  
  
Ya-chan: Just read this is going no where!!!  
  
(We don't own Naruto..!)  
  
-----  
  
Muffled "ows" came from Naruto after every bump his backside went over.  
  
"Shhh!! They can hear you!!"  
  
"MMmMm muummmmmm!!! mffufuufmmfufffuufufuf"  
  
"What..?! You keep you mouth shut! You better not tell anyone what you have seen or heard..!!"  
  
"muumm!!! mufff!! mumff!! muummmummm!!!"  
  
"You know...." Matataki turned back to see Naruto tied up and gaged "OH NO! Naruto-Kun!!" She stopped which left Naruto crashing into what he thought was a bush.. atleast he hoped so... "Who has done this to you! That cruel person should be punished!! I shall find who did this to you!! And they will be killed!!!" She said hugging him..!!  
  
Naruto who was currently trying to squirm out of the girl's arms, he was terrified..!! What was wrong with her..!! She's the one who tied him up and gaged him..! This girl was seriously demented..  
  
-----  
  
Somewhere off in the distance Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were looking for some kind of ransom note...  
  
"Hmmm Where could it beeeee....." Kakashi pondered not really caring...  
  
"So there really is a stalker...?" Sakura asked out loud for anyone to hear  
  
"No... It's just a rabid fan girl who wants to cuddle him and make him her's forever..!" Sasuke said so very scarcastically.  
  
-----  
  
Sasuke's guess wasn't far off...  
  
"We are here!!" Matataki unveiled Naruto's mask and gag  
  
"Wow...." Naruto gasped, looking at the amazing paradise of pools and fountains and girls who turned when he arrived and gazed at him with glittering eyes...  
  
"He is cute.." one said..  
  
"I'm not suprised why Matataki chose him..." another said.  
  
"Hey hey back off..!" Matataki said hugging him, leaving him without much air.  
  
"Hey that's not fair...! We didn't even know where he was.."  
  
"ne---eed.... air..." Naruto tried to say  
  
"OH NO! Naruto-kun!! It's happened again! Someone is trying to hurt you..!! I won't let them!!" Matataki said stroking his hair and hugging him tight but not as tight as before..  
  
-----  
  
They went to Naruto place to check for some note..  
  
"Who do you think is next...?" Sakura said outloud  
  
"for what..." Kakashi replied..  
  
"Having a person stalk them... If there is a stalker.. then well they won't really go after the same person.. It's not very logical..."  
  
Sasuke just gave a frustrated groan after the 10 question she had asked  
  
"Just think... If it was me... Me being taken away.. by some person, maybe like Lee-san.. Just much more crazier. What if they tortue me trying to get me to tell them a deadly secret.. or someone who admired me for my beauty..." She kinda went on like that for a while. Sasuke was getting fed up. "Would you save me Sa-su-ke--kun~!"  
  
He just gave a 'grunt'. Kakashi soon left the room to check for any other evidence.  
  
"Hey.. What do you think about Kakashi-sensei.." she whisper to Sasuke  
  
"What...!" Sasuke said twitching and had a faint blush... O.o  
  
"I mean like the type stalking him..."  
  
"Oh... Phhft.. I dunno..."  
  
"Well it could be some killer trying to get the secret of the Sharingan.. or just out of spite... Or maybe a person who cares soooo dearly for him..." after that thought she blushed.  
  
Sasuke just gave her a disturbed look...  
  
"Well it's just me thinking.." She said  
  
Kakashi came into the room, Sasuke and Sakura just went about their business pretending the little talk never happened...  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
